The Section of General Surgical Pathology provides clinical surgical pathology diagnostic services to the NIH Clinical Center, and thereby to the entire NIH community. The diagnostic modalities utilized include "routine" histopathology, as well as allied methodologies including immunohistochemistry, tissue molecular diagnostics, and tissue-based fluorescence in situ hybridization. The breadth of disease processes encountered by clinicians in this Section is wide, and includes cancer, infectious diseases, degenerative diseases and the aging process, developmental disorders, diseases of the heart and circulatory system, and genetic diseases. Many of the specimens evaluated derive from unique populations of patients with rare or even undiagnosed diseases. Accordingly these clinical tissues from biopsies and surgical resections, along with the corresponding patient clinical information, comprise a resource rich for collaborative research projects for the clinical staff in the Section. In addition, they are utilized as an essential component in the training of Anatomic Pathology residents in the Laboratory of Pathology's well-regarded ACGME-accredited Training Program.